GI Joe: NEST Ops
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: When Duke and Ripcord check out COBRA's new base, they find that COBRA'S working with The Decepticons. Now, They'll have to work with The Autobots to stop the biggest crisis they've faced yet.
1. Prologue: Interrogation Room

_**I think you guys will like this. In celebration of the new G.I. Joe movie, I'm going to publish a crossover between it and another Hasbro-owned franchise.**_

_**Let's see how this turns out. Enjoy…**_

**GI Joe: NEST Ops**

**Prologue: Interrogation Room**

**Duke**

Sitting in the interrogation room could be good or bad. It all depended on which chair you were in.

If you were in the questioner's seat, then it could be a good thing. It was a chance to get information that could ultimately change the tide of a war.

If you were in the "Hot Seat", then it was almost always bad. He wondered how he'd managed to get here. The worst part was how he'd managed to get here in The Pit.

General Hawk was seated across from him. "Do you know why you're here?" The General asked.

"I'm really not quite sure." Duke sighed.

"Well," Hawk replied "You're here since we're not really quite sure what you and Ripcord saw back in the last mission."

"Well, how come I'm being interrogated?" Duke inquired.

"I'm simply getting more of the facts." Hawk replied "You've done nothing wrong. I simply need a record of your testimony, and the interrogation rooms are the only ones with those capabilities." He paused, "Now please, start from the beginning. What happened after the helicopter dropped you off back in Antarctica?"

Duke sighed "If I'm going to be able to tell you this, I'm going to need no interruptions." He replied "It'll be easier to tell you."

"I'm all ears." Hawk replied.

"Well," Duke began.


	2. CH 1: Recon

_**Can't stop me now. Let's see what happened. I'm going to start the first chapters as a story within a story. **_

_**Let's hope you like it. So please, read, enjoy, and review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 1: Recon**

_Antarctica, the last hold of nature. Here, it was unclaimed territory. The land wasn't what anyone would want. _

_ Here, the wind blew over snow. Snow that piled on top of glacial ice, never stopping. _

_ Here, the wind always blew. It never stopped. Even when it was sunny, during those rare occasions. There was no escaping it. _

_ It was as if there was no end. The place was empty. It wasn't land that anyone would want to own anyways._

_ Currently, the weather was cloudy, and snowing lightly. At least when it came to the precipitation. The wind seemed to disperse most of it._

_ If one listened closely, besides the sounds of nature, one could hear the sound of a helicopter?_

_ To the west, a Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawk was flying due west. It was owned by GI Joe, and was carrying two of its newest members._

**Duke**

I always got the shakes during the flight to. I was never quite used to flying. It was something I preferred not to do.

However, Ripcord loved it. He always loved to be transported to the site by helicopter, or plane. It didn't matter which.

However, if that wasn't enough, it had to be here, in Antarctica. It was one of the last places I wanted to be flying at the moment.

I could hear the wind outside, and the engines stress out. Those were sounds I never wanted to hear when I flew.

"Alright," The pilot replied, breaking my train of thought "We're here. I'm setting us down for the drop."

_This is just great_ I thought to myself.

Currently, Ripcord and I were wearing combat gear modified for cold weather. It was mostly a heated jacket underneath, with the regular combat gear above.

The hatch opened. I could see us start to approach the ground. At least I would be on foot for this part.

We set down, and Ripcord and I got out.

The weather truly was terrible. I shivered, barely able to hold onto my gun. I figured that if we moved, we'd be able to warm up a bit.

"Let's go." I commanded to Ripcord. I was put in charge for this two man mission.

Supposedly, COBRA had a base out here. Figured they'd try someplace hard to reach.

We trudged through the snow, constantly on the look out. After a while, I felt like we were lost.

I consulted the tactical map and my GPS. We were in the right spot. At least I thought we were.

Currently, COBRA's base was supposed to be in the mountains. From what I could determine, we were at least in the foothills.

We continued our way further. As we started to get closer to the mountains, I noticed something rather strange.

Footprints, massive and mechanical, all leading in our direction. It was as if something giant and metal had made them. Each print was a good 7 feet apart from the other.

I figured I'd follow them in. I doubted that they were from something else.

We followed them further to the edge of the mountains. Literally the edge. We were greeted by a cliff-face a good 50 stories in hight.

We looked around. It was mostly rock, and there wasn't much light. I figured that there must be a storm gathering, seeing as the clouds had started to thicken.

"There's got to be a door somewhere." Ripcord commented "The footprints just vanish right into the wall over there." He pointed over to a spot about 30 feet away.

"That's weird." I commented. Looking around in the area, I figured that there had to be an entrance.

I found a metal protrusion to the right, about 10 feet away.

It looked like a pressure plate, a simple square with an extended square in the center.

I pressed it in, seeing as it was worth a shot.

The ground shook slightly.

I turned around.

The cliff face seemed to come apart in a door, pushing out and sliding to the right.

Inside of it, was a metal passageway. It was polished, and had a clean look.

"I guess that's our way in." I commented.

We made our way inside. Immediately, the door shut behind us.

"Let's remember the way out." Ripcord suggested "I don't want us to be lost here."

"I'll be sure to." I replied.

We walked inside, trying to be as silent as we could.

We walked for a while, and came upon a window of sorts that ran along the left wall.

Looking on the inside, we saw Baroness talking to what looked like a cross between a tank and a jet. She kept calling it "Megatron."

"This is weird." Ripcord commented.

We kept looking in.

"Let's get outta here." I replied "We're simply here to see if this is COBRA's new base. We've seen enough."

We figured we'd take a few pictures of this, for evidence. We pulled out our cameras we've been issued, and start taking pictures of the scene through the window.

"I say that's enough." I replied, motioning for Ripcord to stop taking pictures.

We put them away, and look around. We were still alone in the hall. However, I heard something further down.

"What the hell is that?" Ripcord asked.

I turned around to face him.

"Come on," I replied "Let's get out of here. We've seen enough."

However, I heard a thud from behind. It shook the floor, and partially me.

Before I could turn around, I heard a voice, whiney and mechanical at the same time.

"I think you've seen too much." The voice replied.

Ripcord and I turned around.

There, standing behind us, was a giant metal man. He resembled a cross between a robot and a fighter jet.

"I say, it looks like I'm going to have a little fun." The metal being continued.

Ripcord and I put up our rifles, and cocked them.

"You really think that's going to help." The metal being replied.

We shot at it, giving it short, controlled bursts.

The bullets barely had an effect.

"Let's get outta here!" Ripcord suggested.

I then remembered the grenade launcher attachment.

I pulled the trigger on it, firing at the robot.

The shot blinded it.

"We are leaving!" I replied.

We turned around, hoping we could leave the base in time. We could easily hear the pounding of metal on metal behind us.


End file.
